Gêmeos Perdidos
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: O clube de anfitriões não pode começar a reunião sem os gêmeos. Quando alguém resolve procurá-los, o que vocês acham que eles estão fazendo? HikaXKao, twincest. Originalmente escrita em inglês.


**Olá para todos! Eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa fic, espero que vocês gostem.**

**Twincest yaoi, se você não gosta, procure outra coisa para ler.**

**Eu ficaria muito feliz se Ouran me pertencesse, mas eu não tenho esse privilégio, a Bisco Hatori tem. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost Twins

Era mais um dia comum no clube de anfitriões, Honey estava comendo um bolo enquanto Mori ficava perto dele, Kyouya estava escrevendo coisas em seu caderno preto e Tamaki estava correndo atrás da Haruhi, segurando um vestido. Como eu disse, tudo estava muito comum... esperem um pouco! Onde estão os irmãos Hitachiin?

Os anfitriões só perceberam que Hikaru e Kaoru tinham desaparecido quando estava quase na hora da reunião.

"Hey, hey, onde estão Hika-chan e Kao-chan? Eles prometeram que iriam comer bolo comigo!" Honey perguntou, olhando à sua volta.

"Ai meu Deus!!! Eles estão perdidos!!! Eles foram sequestrados!!! Eles vão morrer!!! Eu preciso salvá-los!!! Mamãe, chame os seguranças… não, a polícia… não, não, chame o pessoal do CSI… ou o Monk!!!" Tamaki ficou desesperado. Eu acho que ele está vendo muita TV.

"Não seja ridículo, Tamaki. E não me chame de 'mamãe'! Eles devem estar se escondendo… provavelmente para fazer algo para nos provocar." Kyouya tentou achar uma explicação racional para a situação.

"É, eles vão aparecer logo." Haruhi disse para consolar Tamaki.

Mas eles cansaram de esperar e, como sempre, só tomaram uma atitude quando Kyouya disse que eles deveriam fazer algo.

"Ok, eles precisam estar aqui para a reunião. Alguém tem que procurar por eles."

"Ah, Kyo-chan, eu quero ir! Posso procurá-los?" Honey se ofereceu para ajudar.

"Sim, sim... você pode ir, Honey-senpai." Kyouya não estava preocupado com isso.

Então, Honey começou sua busca. Ele abriu as portas de todas as salas que estavam por perto. Finalmente, ele ouviu alguns barulhos vindos de uma sala fechada e abriu a porta. O que ele viu foi... bem, foi um pouco esquisito... Hikaru estava pressionando Kaoru contra a parede, beijando-o ardentemente. Isso teria sido estranho para qualquer um, mas Honey é muito inocente. Ele perguntou com uma voz doce:

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, o que vocês estão fazendo?"

É claro que os gêmeos não tinham percebido que a presença de Honey até aquela hora. Hikaru se afastou rapidamente e corou. Kaoru olhou assustado para Honey e ficou mais corado que seu irmão... bem, ele é o uke afinal de contas.

"Nós... nós estamos... eh…" Hikaru não conseguia inventar uma desculpa.

"Nós estamos brincando!" Kaoru sorria nervoso.

"Oh, brincando?! Posso brincar com vocês?" Honey estava curioso. Pobre garoto.

"Ah, desculpa, Honey-senpai... mas esse jogo é para duas pessoas." Hikaru disse.

"Ok... nós temos que ir para a reunião agora, ne?" Honey completou. "Vocês podem me ensinar esse jogo depois disso?"

"Claro... sem problemas, Honey-senpai." Kaoru não podia dizer não para seu senpai, podia?

Eles voltaram para a terceira sala de música, onde Tamaki estava berrando sobre o quanto ele ficou preocupado com os gêmeos e outras coisas idiotas.

A reunião não é importante, então eu vou pular essa parte.

Quando a reunião acabou, Honey correu atrás dos gêmeos:

"Eu quero aprender aquele jogo agora, vocês vão me ensinar?"

"Jogo? Do que vocês estão falando?" Haruhi perguntou.

"Ah, jogos são legais! Vocês tem algum novo? Por favor, ensinem a gente!" Tamaki gostava muito de jogos... mas eu não acho que ele gostaria desse... talvez se fosse com a Haruhi...

"Nós… não achamos que deveríamos..." os gêmeos disseram em uníssono.

"Hohohohoho, eu também quero brincar…" Renge apareceu do nada.

"Por favooooooor, ensinem aquele jogo… além do mais, vocês disseram que tem que ser com duas pessoas... nós podemos fazer pares!" Honey continuou pedindo para os gêmeos.

"Ok, escolham seus pares. Nós dois vamos ficar juntos." Hikaru e Kaoru não tinham nenhuma opção.

"Eu escolho o Takashi!" Honey berrou.

"Eu escolho Har..." Tamaki tentou dizer mas…

"Eu quero o Haruhi-kun!" Renge foi mais rápida e puxou a Haruhi.

"Aaaah… não! Eu quero brincar com a Haruhi…" Tamaki ficou se lamentando. "Então, eu escolho o Kyouya! Venha aqui, mamãe!"

"Esse idiota..." Kyouya murmurou.

"Bem, agora que todos tem um par..." Hikaru começou a dizer.

"O que você quer, Honey-senpai?" Kaoru perguntou quando viu Honey levantando a mão.

"Quem vai pressionar quem contra a parede?" Honey perguntou com seu jeito ingênuo.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

"Nós temos que ser pressionados contra a parede?" Haruhi estava confusa. "Que tipo de jogo é esse?"

"Esperem um momento... o que exatamente vocês dois estavam fazendo quando Honey encontrou vocês?" Kyouya estava começando a entender a situação. "Não parece que vocês estavam brincando."

"Ok, isso é verdade... não era um jogo." Hikaru disse.

"Desculpa, Honey-senpai, nós mentimos para você." Kaoru estava com o rosto vermelho.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo se não era um jogo? Oh! Vocês não poderiam estar... poderiam? Isso é tão... MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Renge gritou e desmaiou com um monte de corações em volta dela.

"Não pode ser... vocês dois estavam mesmo..." Haruhi começou.

"Dando uns amassos?" Tamaki continuou.

"Hm... sim…" Hikaru disse e desviou o olhar. Kaoru fitava o chão.

Outro momento de silêncio.

"Eu não entendi." Honey disse. Nossa! Ele é tão complicado! Um adolescente não pode ser tão inocente!

"Mitsukuni, esqueça isso." Mori declarou.

"Nós estamos indo!" os gêmeos disseram, abrindo a porta.

"Esperem! Nós vamos comer bolos agora!" Honey parou de pensar no 'jogo'.

"Desculpa, Honey-senpai... mas nós tivemos que interromper uma certa brincadeira para estar aqui." Hikaru começou.

"E agora nós queremos continuá-la em casa." Kaoru completou.

Dessa forma, os irmãos Hitachiin deixaram a terceira sala de música para ir para casa.

Depois desse dia, todo mundo no clube de anfitriões começou a pensar duas vezes antes de ir procurar os gêmeos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eu ficaria muito feliz se vocês estivessem rindo agora, porque eu achei essa fic engraçada. Eu adoro quando vocês me mandam reviews, faz com que eu sinta orgulho do meu trabalho.**


End file.
